


Centuries

by RedWing221



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Human, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Sociopath, War, Werewolf, Witches, psychopaths, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWing221/pseuds/RedWing221





	Centuries

Amari watched Serena from her spot on the stairs as the young witch mingled with some of the residents of Mystic Falls. The way the bodice of her black dress clung to her body before elegantly flowing down to the ground made the blonde the envy of many women and the center of attention of men, her smile seemed to brighten the room as she chatted with the mayor of Mystic Falls, Carol Lockwood. Amari straightened up as she watched a certain raven-haired vampire make his way towards Serena, her eyes glared daggers at the man in hopes of him spontaneously combusting. Once she realized that wouldn't work she made her way down the stairs and towards her friend.

'Damon Salvatore, pleasure to see you,' Amari greeted through with a tight smile, still looking at the man in distaste. 'How is your darling brother these days? Is he still tearing peoples heads off? No?' She asked before sighing in disappointment and grabbing some wine from a tray as the waiter passed her by. 'Pity, he was rather fun in his Ripper days.'  
Serena sighed as she looked at her best friend. 'Ri, you promised, you promised you would be nice today, and that you wouldn't talk about murder and things like that. Just let me have my fun,' She complained in a hushed whisper, before turning to the older Salvatore brother. 'I am so sorry about her, she gets like this sometimes, which I assume you know seeing as you two seem to know each other, but I do believe I was offered a dance?' She asked, holding out her hand waiting for him to take it.

Sending a wink towards the now fuming vampire, Damon led Serena into the crowd of dancing couples until they disappeared from her sight.

'Ease up on the glass, I don't think it did anything wrong,' A voice said from behind her. Amari spun around and glared at the younger Salvatore, who had a beautiful girl standing beside him.

'Stefan Salvatore,' Amari sighed, nodding her head in greeting. 'You must be Elena Gilbert, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Amari Campbell, a vampire,' She smiled holding out her hand and Elena shook it. 'Now if you will excuse me, I have to go suck up to the members of the council, but it was a pleasure meeting you Elena, and I hope we can meet again soon.' And with that Amari left as she caught sight of Carol, leaving Elena to send a confused glance at Stefan.

'What just happened?'


End file.
